


Be an Kyoshi Warrior

by GabbiGarcia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Love, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbiGarcia/pseuds/GabbiGarcia
Summary: POV of an new member of the Kyoshi Warriors about Avatar Kyoshi, Rangi, their relationship and what is be an Kyoshi Warrior.*NOTE: English is not my first language, I did my best to translate this fanfic into English, ignore my mistakes.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Be an Kyoshi Warrior

At that time I was very young, I didn't understand anything about life, I didn't know the world, I didn't know myself ... Thinking about the past ... Being what I am today, it's almost like going to another dimension where things are totally on the contrary, but still ... These are memories that I will never be able to forget, that haunt me even today, about the day I died and I was gradually being revived.

Memories that bring me fear and pride.

I was sold for some bronze coins to a "rich" farmer in the eyes of my miserable parents, it was a fortune for a worthless girl. Men and women are not the same value, male children are workers, they bring food and money home, but what about women? Without a husband to serve, it is of little use.

It was just another day, like any other since my "wedding". Apparently, he didn't want to eat soup and it was my fault that we only had that to eat. In fact, apparently, I was guilty of many things, for the bad harvest, for the plagues, for the lack of money, for the lack of food, for the lack of rain and I was very dumb, I didn't know anything, I didn't know how to please him , I didn't know how to do things the right way, I was unable to think and feel according to his gaze ... I should be grateful that someone had loved me.

I remember that moment as a blur, I can't give any details, but he turned the pot boiling on me and started to fold stones on my freshly burned body lying on the floor, and I just accepted it, I believed him and what he said about me , I was ready to receive death as a punishment, I deserved that, but ... The stones stopped, incredibly, and when I took enough courage to open my eyes I found the most amazing image I have ever seen in my life, until today I have chills when remembering.

Imposing, she was standing, gigantic, serious, dazzling, with her white skin shining under the small crack of moonlight, her penetrating, frightening gaze, holding both arms with one hand.

It was a magnificent sight.

"You don't have that right" The figure found with frightening calm. I will never forget the revenge of being able to finally enjoy the horrified look on that man's face.

This whole time, Avatar Kyoshi was watching over me too.

Another flash, the next thing I can remember is that divine entity crouched in front of me with an outstretched hand. I didn't know what to do, I was lost, what would I do now? Would she come after me now? I was paralyzed, even if I wanted to I couldn't move.

"Don't be afraid, I'll take care of you"

The next events are confused in my memories, but I know there were more warm words and at one point I hugged her tightly, crying nonstop for a long time, with tears that I thought had dried up many years ago. In fact, what I can remember most strongly about this moment was the feeling of security, acceptance and that I was no longer alone.

After that, I don't remember anything else, only from the moment I woke up in the infirmary a few days later. The pain in my head and my arm was excruciating, but before I could realize I was in an unknown place, a girl entered the room. She appeared to be around my age and had a scar on her left cheek.

"You finally woke up, good!"

How could a stranger have been so relieved to see me? It didn't make sense ...

"You are at the Avatar mansion here in Yokoya, you are the newest recruit from the Kyoshi Warriors"

What? Warrior? Me?

"Just rest a little longer, you are still weak and your injuries are serious" Said the girl as she left some water beside my bed.

I slowly lay down while she covered me and stroked my hair, her eyes were full of empathy, as if she were already past my position.

"Tomorrow you'll be better off getting to know the other girls."

Other girls?

That was by far the hardest day I ever spent at the mansion, I couldn't understand everything that had happened, I didn't know what to expect in the future. I remember my head was a mess.

Warrior? It seemed like a crazy dream, how can a woman be a warrior? Do they expect me to use weapons and armor as well? Madness! This is a job that only men can do, a woman would not be able to do this, especially since I am weak, stupid and totally incapable.

At that moment, I was convinced that it was all a great delusion of my mind intoxicated by the drugs… or maybe I was dying and I preferred to dream than to face death. Trying to forget all that “crazy”, my mind was lost in more “realistic” daydreams.

My husband is going to kill me if he finds out that I ran away, what can I do now? What kind of work can a lost woman, with no family and no husband, get to stay alive?

Should I go back? But I'm so far from home, I can't go back before he realizes that I'm gone...

In the end, my insecurities and fears vanished immediately as soon as I met the girls the next morning.

At the time, should there be around 32 girls only? They received me as if I had always been part of the group, there were people of all ages, women marked and very hurt by others and by misery, people I knew who understood my pain and who saw in me what they once were.  
Thinking now, from that moment on, it was finally the day when I started to feel part of the world, my life started to make more and more sense as the days went by, I felt respected, loved and every day I discovered things that I would never have imagined in my past life that I would one day like it, everything was exciting and I was grateful to have the chance to be able to do the same for other girls.

Avatar Kyoshi was a goddess.

When would I from the past imagine that I didn't need to belong to anyone? That my duties would go much further than pleasing my man? That my emotions and wishes are truly worthy? That I would love to wield a sword? That I liked the feeling of a productive training?

Our leader guided the group, one of the first to be recruited and the strongest of us, was the person who welcomed me with patience and taught me the most basic of the basics in my early days, the training was tiring, but along with the healing sessions, I gradually gained vitality again.

At the end of my fifth day I discovered that our general had just arrived from a mission and that the next day she would guide what would be my first training session with the whole group. From the comments I heard she was angry and very demanding.

I was so anxious that I barely slept at night.

This was one of the most memorable moments in that mansion, I will never forget that soldier standing alone in the middle of the training ground waiting for us. She had her eyes closed, legs together and hands behind her back. She was perfect, a tall, imposing woman with shiny porcelain skin that I could easily mistake for a Fire Nation royalty.

“I heard that we have a new member, so I'm going to introduce myself” He started saying it out loud, as soon as all the members were in formation.

"I am General Rangi, co-founder of Kyoshi Warriors and wife of Avatar Kyoshi"

What?

I was so surprised that I couldn't disguise it, without thinking twice I asked my colleague next me with a grimace "Wife?"

My colleague didn't even move, continued in the position as if I hadn't said anything, just ignored me, when I was going to open my mouth to ask again, I felt the environment around me boil.

She bent down and looked me in the eye.

"Is there something you don't understand?"

"No" I said with my head down, my legs shaking, that was the first time I was afraid since I got here.

It turned out that in the end I did not participate in the training, the general decided to test the fruits that the training without her had given in a small unarmed battle against all the members and as I was still hurt I could not participate. Sitting down, I watched in amazement the army of one person, knocking down one by one, she was experienced, fast and precise.

How can such a person exist?

At the end of the battle she still looked beautiful, the only one standing, as if she were nothing.  
"Posture training is missing, I knocked you all over quickly, I didn't expect you all to soften just because I wasn't here" She said adjusting his posture and clothes.

The next few days were the most exhausting of my life.

At lunchtime that same day, I could no longer feel my legs, I could hardly imagine how I could handle the rest of the training. I really considered giving up.

As I devoured my food, my former colleague caught my eye.

"You shouldn't say things like that"

"Hmm?" The training was so heavy that I had completely forgotten about it.

"I thought she was going to challenge you to an Agni Kai" Said another girl laughing.

"It is possible? I never heard of that before.” I was sincerely curious about their relationship, each day I was more surprised. I didn't even imagine that women could have a romantic relationship with another woman, let alone get married.

"Yes! And they are so cute together! ”

Cute?

The general entered the refectory marching straight for the food, her face was serious and thoughtful, almost distracted. She was a woman of presence, wherever she came in she called attention.

I remember thinking shocked when she passed our table.

How can she be cute? And with Avatar Kyoshi?

His presence in the room was quick, he just got in, got his food and left without saying a word.

“Did something serious happen? She is usually not so moody with us like that ”

"I think she is just like that because she is worried about returning before the end of the mission and leaving Avatar Kyoshi alone to finish it"

What? Is she worried about Avatar Kyoshi? How can there be anything that can be so strong as to hurt an entity?

At that time I really could not understand, Avatar Kyoshi was and still is my savior, she protects people and not the other way around.

“Hey, you should join the kitchen team, the number of members just increases, we need help” Said a girl standing next to me dressed in a cook's apron.

“Ah! Now that you are finishing your healing sessions, you will have the afternoon free to join a team!”

“Why don't you come with me? I lead the team that distributes food and provides services to the population”

Realizing that I didn't understand what they were talking about, the girl standing up started to explain it to me better.  
“We are divided into several activities, we are self-sufficient, apart from these two, there is also the agriculture team that provides the food we eat and distribute, and the medical team that offers services to us and the population. You can choose to participate in one or more groups”

"And we all take turns cleaning the mansion"

I was delighted to know that such a group existed, I was even thrilled, my heart was filled even more with pride and admiration for serving Avatar Kyoshi.

How does such a group not yet exist where I came from?

Well, since I wouldn't want to go near a pot on the fire now or in my next life, I ended up participating for years in the other teams, as many as possible that were created in the future.

I like to feel useful and I feel indebted to this group that gave me a new life, I want to see it prosper and participate in its growth as much as I can.

Well, but coming back, I remember it was a hellish week, with each day that the general's mood passed, it worsened and that reflected in her training demands, there was barely enough energy left for extra activities and at the end of the night I just wanted to sleep.

I will never forget that day, the day I saw Avatar Kyoshi the second time.

It was almost time for the end of training, I had difficulty with the position of my arms, my burns limited my movements, it was painful to flex my left arm too much. The general approached me, stopped in front of me, and I, afraid of getting scolded, tried to correct my posture as much as possible.

"Flex your arm as much as you can, but take it easy your wounds are still recent" Said the woman with tranquility and empathy while adjusting the position of my legs.

Buzz among the students began to grow and when I realized I saw that majestic woman walking through the halls of the mansion, she was beautiful and imposing with her gigantic height, her presence was like that of a spirit on earth, it was really difficult to imagine that that being actually was human.

I looked in awe at her beautiful face and long hair, her makeup was impeccable and reminded me of feelings of security, when I least expected it, I caught those bright eyes looking in my direction and letting out a small smile.

I looked away and blushed immediately, but when I raised my head sheepishly to see if I was still being watched I realized that the smile was not for me, but for the woman in front of me, who for the first time I saw her smile genuinely with a relieved face.

Soon she left me and went to meet the newcomers, greeting the woman and the monk that until then I hadn't even noticed.

And then there was a scene that I thought I would never see.

Avatar leaned over and kissed the general's forehead, which blushed deeply, her entire formal and angry identity was shattered in seconds by a gentle and quick touch even after so much effort to create it.

"Kyoshi ..." She replied softly, embarrassed in a warning tone.

Kyoshi? It came out in such an intimate and formality-free way ... So they are really lovers ...

Almost immediately, the crowd started screaming and cheering for the couple.

"Quiet, go back to your positions, it’s not over yet!" The woman turned to the crowd, trying to restore her image, becoming even more frustrated when her words were ignored.

"Rangi, you have lipstick on your forehead," said the monk, amused by the situation.  
Embarrassed, the woman ran her hand over her forehead, eventually spreading the color further.

"Here, let me clean it" Said Avatar holding the face of the other woman with one of his big and reliable hands while cleaning the stain with the other, with that the students went crazy. The avatar had such a satisfied smile, almost as if she were doing it on purpose.

Avatar Kyoshi made all the difference in the environment, along with it came a relaxed atmosphere, everyone was happy to see her, it was a big party that night.

Finally General Rangi was in peace.

Night came and everyone was asleep satisfied, unfortunately all the effort left my arm very sore, I couldn't find a position that hurt less, so I got up and went silently towards the infirmary behind something to calm my pain. The infirmary was at the back of the mansion, it was secluded and quiet, away from all the noise from the other accommodations in the house.

I had several memorable moments in this house, but this was by far the most impactful memory I witnessed.

In one of the gardens I saw two women sitting on the grass, one leaning against a tree and the other with her head in her lap. When I got closer, I was truly shocked to realize who they were.  
Avatar Kyoshi was bare face, in light clothing, without his armor and weapons. She had a relaxed facial expression and a serene smile on her face. Her skin was a typical color of the people of the Earth Nation, she had multiple freckles on her face and her body showed several scars ... But more than that, she looked so human ... So common ...

Like any of us, women of the Earth Nation.

Did she also go through what we went through?

At that moment I witnessed the greatest show of affection between two people that I had ever seen. It was so simple, but so loaded with feelings.

The woman took one of the treats from the side dish and brought it to the woman's lips in her lap while she stroked her locks with her other hand.

"I can't believe you took too long to come back just to get me a present"

"I know how much you like it and I thought I would bring it to you since this year we won't have time to participate in the festival."  
His looks overflowed with love, affection, pride, admiration, gratitude and more, it was so intense. At that time, I understood that General Rangi was overflowing with love for the woman all the time, her concern was love, her whole body expression showed love, and she was matched, from the beginning, the way the other woman looked at her, the smile of complicity and the silly act making their relationship status obvious was also love, she really did it on purpose.

It was incredible, simply.

That's how love should be, love doesn't hurt, it doesn't betray, it doesn't destroy you. Love supports you, takes care of you, inspires you, frees you, makes you grow, makes you want to be someone better. Thinking about it now, there hasn't been a single moment since I arrived in that mansion that I have not been loved by my sisters, since the small details.

I was raised to grow up and be the best I could be.

Finally, the most intimate display of affection I have ever seen the two of them happened, it was not the only time, years later I witnessed it again just before the battle against “Chin, the conqueror”.

The woman sat down and pulled the other for a passionate kiss, they hugged each other with longing, without caring about the world around them. I knew I shouldn't be watching, I was seeing something forbidden and that was my cue to leave.

A few days passed and finally my ceremony would take place, I would be hirred as a Kyoshi Warrior.  
I was anxious, it was everything I wanted most. Once again, all my sisters were dressed in their characteristic costumes and makeup, but this time to celebrate me. They helped me to wear my uniform, with patience and love they taught me step by step, again they were building me.

I remember the feeling as if it were today, I felt my skin prickle with excitement under my clothes.

Once dressed, the main thing, makeup was missing. I was taken out of the room and into the center of the garden, all the members watching me with proud smiles. Avatar Kyoshi slowly approached me with General Rangi at his right hand holding a tray with pots of paint on top. All were with the same makeup design, except for the General, which had a more elaborate design.

“The gold insignia on his headdress represents the honor of a warrior's heart”

Avatar stopped in front of me with a proud smile and started preparing the brush with paint while continuing to speak.

"The silk threads symbolize the courageous blood that flows through your veins"

"Red and white are our colors" She said as she positioned my face with one of his hands.

"The white symbolizes the justice and peace that we seek to bring to this world" She said as he started to mark my face.

"Red means honor, trust and fidelity that we show to our sworn sisters" She concluded last, while walking away to admire me as a complete warrior.

At that time, I knew exactly what to say, I had trained those lines over and over in my dreams.

I always imagined that at that moment I would be fighting tears of emotion, but no, I was ecstatic, I felt the weight of carrying that title on my shoulders, the weight of carrying your name, I was honored. Overflowing with determination and courage I swore with my head held high.

“I swear to defend my sisters and my people and to obey the commands of my elders. Your relatives will be my relatives, your blood, my blood. ”

"I swear I will not let myself be seduced by the wealth of any government that seeks to deviate from what is right."

"And lastly, I will never accept wages for services rendered to my people"

"Only justice will bring peace" we all said together closing the ceremony.

I am no longer alone, I have a place in the world, I am important, my life matters, I have a real family and I can make a difference in the life of others like me. Today I lead a Kyoshi Warrior unit in my homeland with great pride and I owe everything to my sisters and Avatar Kyoshi.

The era of women and children has finally come, where hunger and poverty have no time, the era of Kyoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the oaths are a little different than what we saw in the books, but I think Kyoshi took that and reframed everything, I think she founded the Kyoshi Gerreiras following what she believed to be right.
> 
> and I see Kyoshi as an avatar that fights corruption, hunger and justice.
> 
> She rules for the people, more than diplomacy between nations.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
